


WOW 伊利丹*凯尔萨斯] Hole in One（一杆进洞）（8）

by Null_Ray



Series: Hole in One [8]
Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Male Slash, Wow
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null_Ray/pseuds/Null_Ray
Summary: WOW现代AUCP 伊利丹*凯尔萨斯(很直白的)黑帮争斗设定（~）*这一章主要是为了同步跟进魔兽历史小说外域三人打M总副本的剧情，打戏比较意识流，Kael负责先遣佯攻*





	WOW 伊利丹*凯尔萨斯] Hole in One（一杆进洞）（8）

割草机般的噪音，圆形气窗亮光下伊利丹对着镜子昂头剃着刚冒出来的深色胡子。他让它们保证在一个蹭起来很舒服的长度，然后自己轻轻地用指腹摩擦检查了下。这能给即将来临的一场恶斗带来好运气，他从青春期开始就这么相信。这猎手从盥洗室回到窗帘后满是蛋清色晨光的卧室，给自己拿了一瓶牛奶。闷在毯子里的手机发出细微的推送消息提示，他把它挖出来。

 

时间这么早，也只可能有一个人。

 

看来我给您找到了喜欢的新玩具。 **别太快玩坏了！** 瓦斯琪女士明显有点邀功的意思，连精心卷起的睫毛尖都透出得意。她的声音带着塔巴斯科辣酱般的热力。她对他一向如此。

 

伊利丹低哼了一声不置可否。而粗糙单身汉如他，也很快发现一件事。只要赢得了那个小保守派大部分的信任，他就得到了一位优秀的助手，丝毫不逊于瓦斯琪；若论骨子里的嗜血，这年轻人甚至还要更优一筹。新手 **飞行员** 凯尔萨斯深陷的眼睛深处老烧着两团儿执拗得可怕的亮火；而他头上总是戴着个荆棘做的隐形皇冠，哪怕给刺得血肉模糊。老板总是喜欢这样的年轻人。从最底层独自一人爬起的老滑头伊利丹的可怕之处就在于，永远总能知道别人何时究竟真正迫切地需要什么，需要多少，并以此为筹码进行 **看起来** 很公平的交换。一手糖果一手子弹。

 

找到凯尔的时候，他正独自坐在庭院的铁质围栏上，一个年轻绝望的足球流氓。伊利丹不确定那些金色长发沾上了多少露水。也许他有点念头想摸摸它们，像所有欢愉之园那些宿醉欣快的早上，弥漫着安非他命慵懒可爱的味道。海湾日出的六点钟方向，男人弓着的背影被冷红色光线反衬得异常昏暗，连同靴尖下弹落的那些烟头灰。

 

时间很温柔。还早。够他换到一个感兴趣的电台。头领开大了越野车冷气按钮，这重低音几乎快让他喷出的烟圈儿也跟着一起震动了。清晨的宁静并未如常降临，只因为多了一个全新的力量，整个棋局的步调就要全部调整。他自然地想起那支新力量的头领承担的任务；但接下来跳出的却仅仅只是那张已经有点儿被海岛烈日灼红的烈性子面容。

 

这不行，伊利丹。你得教他捕猎！至少也让他见见血。

那人习惯于把他的愤怒和焦躁悬于一线，并用手指紧紧捏住，好像他与生俱来就懂得如此似的；这俨然是晚宴餐桌上面无伤大雅的社交寒暄。可一路下来，目光似乎自然而然就该滑到了桌子下各位名流的丝袜和哑光面料裤子悄悄 **交织碰触** 的部分。画面突然脱离了脸谱化的标志—— **真讽刺** ，这太不合时宜了——他脑子里显然开始塞满粘稠腥热的画面。汗液，凌乱金发间半意识模糊的深吻和恶毒粗口。熏香蒸发，高贵，下流。停。简直是受够了。瞧您那 **荷尔蒙奴隶** 的伟大头脑！伊利丹显然并不想跟高中生似的仔细描绘这些瞬间，至少不许在这种时候。他打开车窗，只为一口新鲜空气。

**干！您难道真的要给这些画面写一首长着粉刺的流行朋克？还是怎么？**

 

*** * ***

 

蛛腿般，女人苍白的指尖在对话框之间移动着。事实证明线人才是最棒的宝藏。纂养鹰犬般，她雇佣着他们，而这些 **血管** 冒着破裂的风险把新鲜准确的情报供养给她这颗心脏。正如现在，她正在锁定远郊那座能够源源不断向玛瑟里顿提供支援的军火库。拔掉这罪恶卵囊的快感，她还真不愿和别人分享。

炎热的小巷阴影下，凯尔裹在他的乳白色紧身T恤里，一个无所事事的普通瘾君子，手指玩弄着裤袋，眼睛平和地望着头上明亮的天空。就差一支贴满侮辱性词汇的破旧吉他，这嬉皮士像身处伍德斯托克音乐节一般。男人蹲下身子抚摸着路过的虎斑猫，对她温软地喃喃低语着什么。 **过来，漂亮猫。** 而猫蹲在他旧皮靴的前面舔着爪子，他 **爱** 她，这小甜心随时会变心。

一切都似街景明信片般。不远处是露天咖啡厅，大学生吵闹着轮流比赛他们下流的笑话，而满脸不耐烦的加班侍者咬着嘴唇在收盘子。猫已经离开了，意兴阑珊，竖着的尾巴消失在午后褐色的热度里。凯尔活动下酸痛的膝关节站起来，金色长发被阴影染得鸽灰。

 

这里是玛瑟里顿帮派势力的一个要冲。看见那些临街的白色小房子了吗？没错。地下室很可能藏着一箱箱军火。该考验伊利丹的可靠程度了。最差的结果就是自己孤立无援，被肥胖衰老的玛瑟里顿亲自带进他那大宅子的地下室，一百种极不痛快的死法等在路上。傲慢如他，当然不希望被一个肮脏的老家伙从 **身体** 先开始了解——听说玛瑟里顿喜欢从 **裤子拉链** 后拔出 **枪** 来，跟变戏法似的。

他能看见巷尾的大个子男人和他同伴后裤袋隐约支出来武器的轮廓，还有那多毛粗壮臂膀上的M形砖红色纹身。

 

伊利丹被无线电压缩的声音对他发出指令，锡纸般嘶哑干净。

毒瘾者突然一改逗弄动物的慵懒。之前的日子里他早已被迫吞咽下了太多的东西，而现在，他需要呕吐。凯尔萨斯生硬地眨了眨眼，怪异的笑容，一道漂亮歪斜的阀门。欲望临界，难以克制，几近刺痛。

而他的绿色瞳心一时突然像是大张着的空洞喉咙。

 

**正是此刻。你也嗅到了吗？**

**为了不要让我粉碎得太快，我必须。——我，必须。**

 

几分钟后，当玛瑟里顿手下的大个子匪徒的咒骂和枪声一同落地的时候，炎热的南方午后突然被引爆了。尖叫，喊声，酒瓶的爆破声；巷子周围，建筑物掩体后一下不知从哪冒出了好些看起来根本和暴行扯不上一点关系的人，先前隐藏的武器也应景地出现了。天空的淡金色云朵裂开了一道口子，有什么东西在云层上方俯视着这场老庞蒂亚克式的梦魇。如果这是一场袭击，那么整个袭击的策划者显然十分业余——他制造出的动静未免太大了。混战第一枪这种事情交给莽撞而热忱的塞林果然是个好选择。凯尔疾速跳扑到一堆集装箱后，开始嗅到自己呼吸里累积的铁锈味。他手里多出了把制式柯尔特，一件漂亮的美式老行货。被冤魂滋养的杀人武器总是不会嫌旧的。

 

冷不丁，生硬的内陆口音在他肩膀后面。有人喝令他别动，威胁地摆弄枪支。凯尔回过头，之前那位一副惟妙惟肖半死不活加班族嘴脸的侍者，此时一脸歃血的凶悍。你要 **射死** 我吗？你能 **射多准** ？逐日者面无表情地看着他，甚至没有挪动手指。无疑，他们想要的是俘虏。他已经等着自己的腿或者臂膀传来震裂般的剧痛。难道终于百密一疏？

可惜这位先生付出的代价有点儿大。

那几个贪玩大学生模样的年轻男女不知何时已经一改缩在桌下瑟瑟发抖的可怜相，五把漆黑的枪口早已经对准了伪装者的心脏。

砰！没有彩蛋。只有一朵红色的热花。

**Adios amigo.**

 

先遣小分队非常尽职地制造了不小的骚乱——显然已经超出了这一地带的防御极限。开始有从其他街区赶来的帮派车辆，一次史无前例的巩固统治的好机会。毕竟这块广大区域的腰部已经很早就打上了玛瑟里顿的夸张烙印，跟一匹顺从的母马似的。

杀手们如箭在弦，胸前骄傲的细小金属星形胸饰，谁都想首先击杀这个简直是自杀式袭击的纨绔子弟。 **酒精，巨款，胴体，药品，** 你认为还有什么能更好地安慰亡命之徒们呢？死亡早就被弃之脑后。

 

狩猎鼓点愈发急促。舞步伴随着剧烈喘息。灼热的放逐者首次自由狂奔。亡命的时刻，在这片人性和道德的荒漠里，他早就按耐不住要释放这个绝妙的自己了。佯攻，不要被发现意图。跑，陷阱是为愚人准备的。台上所有的聚光灯都打在他身上，而刚才的祈求是徒劳的……年轻的凯尔感觉自己仍然在瞬间内，无处可逃地变成了强光里飞扬的齑粉。他开始惊恐了。但显然戾气早已操刀宰割他的大脑。音节模糊鲜红…昂起头颅舞蹈，让所有人都只 **看着他** ，这纵火者的深吻； **与他共舞** ，好让他挥动起复仇的镰刀，就像在自家后院收割接骨木的死神似的。记住！时间正在等他们！

而时间也在等他。时间被分割成无比精准的薄片，切成每次潜入，掩护下的躲避，瞄准，以及一次又一次子弹的怒吼。这青年满足地自我膨胀， 粗糙的虎口开始被后坐力震得酥麻，焕然鲜活。他眼眶里震颤的碧色瞳孔像一匹惊马，本能在耳膜里轰鸣作响。忍耐早已乏善可陈，然而忍耐成吨的痛苦只能挽回荒谬…家父阿纳斯特里安的脸似镁光般闪回在他面前又迅速消失。——自己一定其实早就病了。

 

**父亲。来的真晚。可我不需要你。**

 

这男人的灵魂在毁灭带来的极度快感中首次匍匐，抖动的白蜡，痉挛地燃烧。


End file.
